The Return of Atomsk v2
by Lord Splattergore
Summary: Revised. Three years after the events in Furi Kuri, Naota has become a druggy. He eventually finds himself in deep poo, though there is no correlation to his drug abuse. So, who lends a helping hand in his most desperate hour?
1. Chapter One

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own the great and powerful FLCL. This super epic is owned by the folks at the invincible Studio GAINAX. I dare not steal their work, for if I did, they would slay me with their utterly divine powers. I am merely borrowing names for this non-profit fan fiction story... because I have no life.

_Notes_: If you're a Furi Kuri fan fiction vet, you may realize that a story of the same name has been published over two years ago. Why am I remaking this story of mine? Well, let's look at the reasons:

1) It was made well over two years ago

2) Despite the above fact, I consider it my greatest fan fiction triumph to date

So, why remake something that's all keen beans?

Well, why not remake something that's all keen beans and make it keener beans? My level of writing two years ago paled in comparison to the skills that I hold presently, being a bachelor of science and all, thus I figure any revising I do would be for the better. Now, with out further ado:

**FURI KURI: THE RETURN OF ATOMSK (v2)**

A fan fiction story by the infamous Ultima Tech, Ltd.

**Chapter One**

It was going to be another boring day in the Japanese suburb of Mabase. As expected, not very many things have changed in the past few years. The Medical Meccanica plant was demolished, thus the sky was no longer defiled by the putrid yellow smog. This fact withstanding, you could clearly see the outside world.

Ever since the plant shut down, people came and people left all the time. The only friend of Naota Nandaba's still around was Eri Ninamori, since both Gaku's and Masashi's families have relocated elsewhere. Aside from that, everything was normal. Subnormal, even.

The now fifteen-year old man slowly awoke on the bottom bunk, groggy as shit, which was usual. The first thing he reached for was a lighter and his pack of Never Knows Best-brand cigarettes. He even got himself stoned or drunk every now and again, though on this today he chose not to. This was due to the fact he was going camping with the Ninamoris in Okinawa after school.

'How lame,' he decided, 'I won't be able to get wasted for a whole weekend. Meh, just better get to school before Ninamori chews my ass out.' He slipped on a pair of black JNCO jeans and a black Panzer Division Marduk T-Shirt over his gray Emperor boxers. Afterwards, he slipped on his black leather book bag and a black cap with the Slayer logo. Before his journey downstairs, he gazed at his brother's vacant bunk. 'He did even visit once in the past four years, the bastard.'

Walking downstairs, he decided to stop by the refrigerator first. _It can't hurt to go to school with just a buzz_. With that thought, he grabbed and chugged a couple of Yebisu Beers and a couple shots of sake. Finally, he was content and headed out the door.

Eri wouldn't like the smell of alcohol, so he smoked a couple cigarettes on the way to school to mask the smell. Though she didn't like cigarettes either, she wouldn't scorn him about it as badly.

On the way to school, he made a couple of stops. One was under the bridge were Mamimi usually performed acts of delinquency as well as make attempts to seduce him, the other a gigantic pile of rubble that was once the Medical Meccanica plant. 'How boring,' he told himself. Despite his boring life, he was smiling. Tonight would be his first escape from Mabase in a long time. In fact, he couldn't recall the last time he left Mabase, or if he ever has for that matter.

Once at Mabase Senior High School, he headed straight for his classroom, 1-A. He took his usual seat, clear in back, where he propped his feet on the desk. He chose not to socialize, Eri being the only exception. She came in after he was comfortable, and walked to his position.

"I see you actually decided to show up today, Naota," she said, smiling at him though she appeared to be irked by his lack of proper posture.

"Nice to see you too, class rep." He looked on with a damn near emotionless expression.

She shivered at his monotonous tone. "A-are you still up for the camping trip?"

Naota shrugged. "I guess so. It'll be nice to get away from this dump."

"Good, because this is really important to me."

The young man grinned. "Like the 5th grade school play?"

She smiled again. "More so." Eri turned on her heal and headed for the front of the classroom where she did her 'rise-bow-sit' routine along with the instructor's entrance.

Naota didn't rise, bow, or sit. He was living higher than his trivial traditions, as always. He was curious about one thing, however, 'what's so fucking important about this trip?'

((((section divider))))

Eri's parents picked the kids up right after school in their silver Lexus LS470 compact SUV.

"Hello, Mr. Nandaba," Misses Suzuka Ninamori greeted him.

Naota faked a smile and bowed to Eri's parents. "Hello, Mister and Misses Ninamori." He couldn't help but think, 'Eri's mom is a total MILF. What I'd do to her.' That thought brought a genuine smile to his face!

Because Naota had packed all his clothes and hygiene items in his book bag the night before, he was good to go.

((((section divider))))

The road to Okinawa was long and boring. Without Noata's best friends, his cigarettes, he was doomed to fall asleep without their adrenaline pumping, nicotine rush. Eri couldn't help but smile at him as he slept.

Suzuka (in the front, left passenger seat) looked to the back seat to make sure the kids were doing nothing inappropriate. She saw the way her daughter looked at Noata's sleeping figure, and frowned. "Such a miserable..." she whispered bitterly but she stopped herself.

"What was that?" Eri inquired.

Suzuka blushed. "Nothing, dear."

((((section divider))))

They only made one stop, and that was a 7/11 high up in the mountains. Naota sneaked a cigarette out of his bag when Eri's parents got out to stretch and use the restroom.

"You're so bad." The young woman giggled.

"Like I give a flying fuck." He walked over to edge of the road to look over the valley.

She followed suit. "Pretty, isn't it?"

Naota shrugged. "I guess."

Eri sighed, inquiring, "Can't you ever give straight answers?"

'What an annoying hag,' he decided, 'because of her nagging, I'll probably suffer from intoxication withdrawal.' He attempted to hide his anguish and replied with a straight up "Nope."

Upon finishing his cigarette, he put it out by stomping on it.

"Better throw that in the trash. Littering is not a healthy habit."

Naota slightly chuckled. "You may have a point."

Eri's parents returned to the car and her mother was able to smell cigarette smoke. She thought, 'such a repulsive smell… that scumbag!'

((((section divider))))

Once they arrived at the Okinawa campgrounds, they were given the keys to their one-room (12 x 10 feet) cabin. The sun was setting, and nightfall would soon come. Shortly after getting settled in, Shobuo fired up the grill for the bratwursts and Italian Sausages.

While waiting for the grub to be cooked, Eri decided to go swimming in the lake and drag Naota along with her.

"Let's go swimming."

"Why?"

"Don't be difficult, Naota!"

'I'd rather get wet than put up with this. "Fine, fine, fine. I'll go put something on."

They headed for the restroom area to change. It only took him a minute to change, though it took her about three. He was spacing out by the time she was done and was taken off guard by what was to come next.

When Eri stepped out, she asked, "what do you think?"

It was the first time he ever saw her in a string bikini and he was quite amazed. It was a lavender color, so it really brought out the color in her hair. It also did a good job of complimenting her perky, rounded breasts, which he figured to be a larger B cup, tight butt, well-crafted thighs, flat abs, slender neck, and fair pale flesh. The poor boy had to struggle not to get an erection, a struggle which he lost unanimously.

"Um... uh… it's um… very nice."

As for his attire, he just wore some cut up blue jeans, the tailored hems cut off about mid calf. After all, no male in his right mind wants to show off his knees or thighs.

Eri put on a mischievous grin. "Mmm, looks like you've been working out these past few years. Hard to believe a chronic smoker could maintain such a hard body."

Naota blushed.

The girl continued the verbal onslaught. "I bet your your upper arms are at least fourteen inches in circumference." While that maybe nothing compared to a pro wrestler or power lifter, for a 15-year old Japanese kid, it's quite a bit.

Naota, totally caught off guard by this, retorted, "What's the big idea, class rep?"

The class rep beamed a ridiculously cute expression and replied, "just being honest!" After she was done embarrassing him, she finally ran over the dock and dived in.

Noata slowly crept up to the edge of the dock after her, dreading getting wet.

"The water's quite fine," she assured him.

"If you say so." He did a cannon ball and splashed her in the face.

She complained, "you moron!"

Once he surfaced, he was shivering. "Fraggin' liar, this is colder than shit!"

The young woman giggled. "You're such a wimp sometimes, you know that?"

"Whatever."

((((section divider))))

After a half hour of soaking in the muddy lake water, they returned to the cabin for some food.

The Ninamoris scoffed at Naota's barbaric eating habits. It was almost as if he inhaled the sustenance. He pondered with with delight, 'Mmm, meat!' In ten minutes he had downed 3 brats, 3 Italian sausages, and fifteen 12oz Mountain Dews.

It was dark following dinner and Eri's parents were ready to call it a night. "Try not to stay up too late, alright?" Shobou insisted.

Eri replied, "we'll try to get some sleep in a few hours."

Shobuo smiled. "Have fun then."

Suzuka rolled her eyes and frowned at her daughter. 'Just don't let that punk drag you into a life of delinquency.'

The adults went inside and left the adolescents alone.

Naota lost himself in the darkness, the only thing that maintained any form of light were the stars above. He pointed out, "the stars are so pretty, especially when there are no artificial lights to contaminate the view."

The young woman agreed, "they sure are."

What seemed like hours passed as they just gazed at the stars, though it was only a couple of minutes.

The class-rep broke the silence with a sniffle. When the young man looked in her direction, he made out light tears which poured from her eyes.

Naota was concerned, but more so shocked. "Eri, what's wrong?" That was the first time he spoke her first name for several years.

"Naota-kun, I need to tell you something…"

**End chapter one.**

Author's Notes: So far, this story appears to be a sappy, waffy drama. Is it going to be so for the remainder? NO! In the next chapter, we will get to the brutal, ultra violent savagery I was referring to earlier. That's right, it's going to be a blood bath of infernal, nightmarish proportions, next time on Furi Kuri: The Return of Atomsk!


	2. Chapter Two

_Disclaimer:_ See first chapter.

**Chapter Two**

Light tears streamed down the cheeks of the lavender haired wonder Eri.

Naota was concerned, but more so bewildered by this sudden outpouring. "Eri, what's wrong?" That was the first time he had spoken her first name in several years.

"Naota, I need to tell you something…"

The young man, somewhat confused and awkward, took a deep breath of air. "Um, okay?"

"You've become so distant in the past few years."

He thought nothing of it. "Is that so?"

"Noata, you don't understand! You've changed, and I believe it's for the worse."

"I see, you're gonna get all judgmental and say I should lay off the drugs and alcohol. Forget it." He got up, intending to go elsewhere.

Eri pleaded him to stop. "That's not what this is about!"

He turned to snap at her, and most vehemently at that. "Then what is it about?"

"My parents don't like you. They're threatening to keep me away from you!" Her voice was starting to crack. "They promised this would be the last time we hang out together. Come this Monday, you're going to be expelled, thanks to my father."

Naota grinned. "That's pretty swee..."

Eri cut in, "damn it Naota, that's not the point!"

"Then get to the point, _Ninamori_."

She shivered at the coldness of his voice. "I'm scared, Naota. I don't think I can live without you."

"You'll do just fine. Tasuku. Haruko. Mamimi. They all abandoned me. I thought it would be the end of the world when they left, but you know what? I moved on and I learned to not give a fuck!"

She could see the hate in his eyes. His soul was slipping away, day by day. If the pain was to consume him much longer, he would cease to be the boy she once knew.

"You do care, that's why you desensitize yourself with the booze and cocaine."

"The hell do you know!"

She grimaced at the emotional pain building up inside her. She had to tell him, Eri needed him to understand. "I know..."

"I know..."

"I know..."

((((section divider))))

Back in Mabase, a blue robot suddenly stopped what it was doing, all the clean dishes in its hands were dropped to the floor and shattered! Danger was afoot. Upon sensing this, Kanchi jumped 8 or so meters into the air, bursting through the roof of the Nandaba Bakery and took flight at speeds in excess of Mach 5.

((((section divider))))

"I know because I love you."

Naota's profile, once filled with bitterness, instantly switched to cynical skepticism. "Huh?"

The young woman slowly stood up and approached him. She reached out to him, caressing the young man's face with her right hand, their eyes locked on to one another.

"Eri?" Naota wasn't sure if he liked where this was going. Surprises tended not to be his cup of tea, after all.

"I need you." After she finished vocalizing that phrase, Eri closed her eyes, and softly pecked him on the lips.

Naota's eyes widened in shock. Sure, he knew they were friends, but not to this degree. 'She needs me?'

"Will you return my affection, my dearest Naota?"

Had he become so distant that he forgot the closeness between them? He disregarded the thought. All that mattered was that this woman, the kindest as well as the sexiest woman he's ever met, needed his love. Knowing what course to take, he smiled at her reassuringly and voiced his reply, "yes."

Eri smiled at him before she embraced him tightly. It didn't take much time for him to embrace her as well. Both of them enjoyed the warmth, mentally and physically. After what seemed like an eternity, they slowly brought their lips together again.

Eri beamed when they parted moments later. "I've never felt so happy in my life."

Naota, seeming to be relieved with her comment, replied, "me too."

"How sweet. Primitive mammal scum!"

Naota and Eri, confused, looked towards the dark forest, and all they saw were a pair of evil red eyes.

"What the hell?" Naota looked on in horror as the mysterious figures approached them.

It was a man standing over seven feet tall, with flaming black hair, lots of battle incurred scars, and totally shredded frame, muscle bulging to the most grotesque degree. It seemed his weapon of choice was a metallic black coated Specter Bass guitar.

The young man thought, 'Atomsk?'

The man spoke, "at last, I have found you, Gatekeeper. With your N.O., I will finally be able to flatten Atomsk!"

"Atomsk, the space pirate king?" Naota verbalized his thought this time. It was apparent that he wasn't Atomsk, but was likely of the same specie as him with the ethereal aura of his hair.

Eri whispered, "what's going on, Naota?"

Naota could tell by the sound of her voice that she was petrified.

"I need you to do me a favor. I need you to pull out the Ragnarok from your N.O. portal, this way I can finally destroy Atomsk, as well as the entire universe!"

Naota yelled, "why the hell should I do that!"

"Do not question my motifs, Gatekeeper. Do as I tell you, or she will die a painfully slow death as opposed to a quick one." The man pointed to Naota's newly found lover.

"You leave her out of this!"

A blue flame quickly closed the distance between itself and the evil creature's position. The blue flame was actually Canti flying at high velocity. The robot delivered a hard right to the face of this villain, but he could only laugh. The evil man grabbed the robot and sent him crashing into the ground with a jackknife power bomb.

Naota knew this was a good time to escape. He took Eri's hand in his. "Run," the young man whispered harshly.

The sinister creature was not happy about their attempt to escape. He growled, "get back here, you little brats!" With the blow of a whistle, a black Vespa Scooter came to him as if it were his steed, and thus, the pursuit began.

Canti, while hovering above the ground, delivered a fury of punches to the abdomen and face of this evil, though he was unaffected and managed to maintain his balance. "You are useless without the power of my brother. Without him, you are nothing more than a pile of scrap metal!" He punched the robot's TV monitor of a head, sending it face first into the dirt.

The gargantuan man, now free of distraction, caught up to the couple rather quickly. He jumped off his Vespa and began a vicious assault on Naota with the Specter Bass. _CRUNCH!_ With one swing, he broke the young man's left arm, and sent him flying a good seven meters across the dirt path.

His girlfriend screamed in absolute horror while he cringed due to the pain.

Next, the relentless sociopath delivered a golf club swing right to the poor boy's face, which sent him reeling another four or so meters. Blood was then pouring from both his mouth and nose. He was also coughing due to a lack of air intake.

"Why are you doing this?" Noata struggled to ask.

The villain's reply was, "I need the Ragnarok to destroy my Atomsk!" He then sent the guitar crashing into the boy's ribs. _CRUNCH!_

Naota screamed in agonizing pain due to his rib cage being fractured.

Eri began to cry again. 'Kami, what did he do to deserve this? This isn't right!'

Before this sinister man could strike Naota again, Canti delivered a fierce drop kick to his gut, catching him off guard for once.

Atomsk's brother flew back a good five meters from the blow. He recovered pretty fast, however. He growled as his gaze was averted to the machine. "Irritable piece of junk!"

Suddenly, hundreds of high impact lasers flew towards the brother of Atomsk. They were coming from a few large battle cruiser space ships, which were descending upon the earth.

'It's the fuggin' Interstellar Immigration Bureau!' The man looked over to Naota. "You got lucky, gatekeeper!"

He summoned his Vespa scooter and escaped like no one's business.

Naota was sure he hadn't seen the last of this evil alien.

Once the ships landed, the closest ship in proximity opened up from below. A man and a woman came out to greet them.

The man had red hair, sideburns, sunglasses, and insanely thick eyebrows. His attire was a black business suit.

The woman seemed to be a Ganguro girl, and an attractive one at that. Her attire was a stylish and sporty black miniskirt with white tights and black combat boots.

Naota, barely able to speak, recognized the man. "It's you."

Commander Amarao half-frowned. "Well kid, you sure got yourself in a mess this time. Captain, make sure he gets the best treatment possible."

Kitsurubami replied, "yes sir." She opened up a cell-phone like device. "Get a medical team down here, ASAP." The woman then closed her device.

The commander requested, "Miss Ninamori, you might want come with us since you could likely be considered collateral."

Eri, confused, asked, "who are you?"

"Just call me Eyebrows." He was so used to being addressed as such that he decided it would make for a snazzy pen name.

**End Chapter Two.**


	3. Chapter Three

_Disclaimer:_ See first chapter.

_Notes:_ This is where the plot starts to deviate from the first version of Return of Atomsk. Also noteworthy is the fact I will not make this a dual arc story.

**Chapter Three**

Eri and Canti stayed by Naota's side as he received treatment from the Interstellar Immigration Bureau's medbots. Due to their highly advanced nanotechnology which far exceeded the level of Earth's nanotech, Noata's bones were reconstructed in a mere two minutes.

A stunned Eri simply said, "wow."

Naota jumped out of the stretcher and flexed his arms. "I feel awesome!"

The medbot informed them of Amarao's orders. "Now that you are healed, please report to Commander Amarao on the bridge."

"Uh, yeah, where is that?" This was a pretty damn big ship, after all.

"Your droid should be able to uplink to the layout on our public FTP server and guide you there."

"Sweet."

((((section divider))))

The armored blast doors, which lead to the bridge, opened up to let Naota, Eri, and Canti in.

Naota pointed out the obvious superior technology of the ship as he gazed upon the outworldly controls which seemed prototypical of many sci-fi programs. "Pretty high tech."

Amarao, in the center most seat, and Kitsurubami, in the center right seat, knowing of their presence, stood up and turned to the them, saluting.

Eri, being the wiser, spoke of a concern, "I hope this won't take too long. My parents will freak out when they wake up and can't find us."

Amarao smiled. "This shouldn't even take an hour."

The young man inquired, "so, who is the psychopath that attacked us?"

Amarao ordered, "captain, care to tell them about your research?"

The ganguro replied, "yes sir. The man you encountered was Artemis, younger brother of the space pirate king, Atomsk. He is every bit as powerful as his brother, yet far more evil. He has managed to destroy several dozen planets and even a few star systems with his massive ki. This is all we know about him. Just like Medical Meccanica, his existence is shrouded in mystery"

The IIB commander added, "we also have evidence that they are both tied to the Nordic Pantheon of gods, who aren't really gods but remnants of an extremely ancient civilization who ascended to a higher plane of existence. Unfortunately, we don't know how high in the echelon they reside."

Naota gulped. "Either way, this sounds pretty bad for us."

Amarao agreed. "It is, but all is not lost. We have millions of officers on the lookout for Atomsk as we speak. I'm sure he will help us once we explain the situation to him."

Eri asked, "what about the Ragnarok?"

Amarao replied, "Ragnarok is known as some sort of apocalypse in Norse pagan terms. In reality, it is the sword of Odin which has the power to destroy entire galaxies."

Both earthlings yelled in unison, "but that's insane!"

"That's why we are searching for the Excalibur," Kitsurubami explained, "it has the power to restore whatever the Ragnarok destroys. It is these two swords which maintain balance in this universe."

Eri, knowing that they hadn't got their bases covered, inquired, "what are we supposed to do until your agents find the means for helping us, whether it be Excalibur or Atomsk?"

Amarao had the answer. "Kitsurubami and I will be going under cover as your body guards. We will be keeping an eye on you."

Mayor Ninamori's daughter did not like the idea. "Just make sure you make yourselves invisible to my parents."

One of the bridge bunnies spoke up. "Commander, we should be landing in Okinawa in two minutes"

Amarao grinned. "See? We made it to Pluto and back in less than a half hour, and that's only with sub light engines!"

Naota and Eri's jaws dropped to the floor in disbelief.

((((section divider))))

Morning came, and so much for making things invisible. When Shobuo and Suzuko woke up, they were quite startled to see Naota and Eri sharing the adjacent bed, but that was not all. On the floor, a certain threesome cuddled in a sleeping bag, a man with thick eyebrows, a ganguro girl, and an eight feet tall robot, with a TV head at that.

Suzuka cursed internally, 'they must have partied all night long! Damn that scoundrel Nandaba!'

In spite of this, Shobuo smiled, "they have their clothes on, what a relief!"

Suzuka mumbled, "you're too liberal for your own good."

Outside the cabin, hovering 15 or so meters above, Artemis held a ball of black ki energy in his right hand. He whispered to himself, "let's flush the rats out!" The energy was dropped on the cabin, instantly setting it ablaze.

In a couple seconds, everyone ran out of there; Eri, followed by Naota, Suzuka, Kitsurubami, Shobuo, Amarao, and Canti.

The evil brother of Atomsk, a wicked smile on his profile, shouted out to his potential victims. "Naota Nandaba, I sure hope none of your friends got burned!" He laughed a sinister laugh.

Naota looked up to see his stalker. He growled, "What the hell do you want from me?"

Artemis more or less gave him and answer. "You are already aware of that fact. In other news, you and that robot have been infused with the power of my brother, but it seems you don't have the ability to unleash it at your own free will." He pointed his left index finger at Eri. "I wonder what would happen if I killed your mate?" Before anyone could register what he said, he shot a laser out of his left index finger, and pierced the girl's stomach. She fell to the ground, lifeless.

Naota and the Ninamori's screamed, "Eri!"

Both Suzuka and Naota knelt over the girl, each about ready to cry. Shobou stood right behind his wife. 'What the hell is going on here?'

Amarao drew his Desert Eagle .44 and Kitsurubami drew her Glock 17. They began firing upon the vile beast, though their bullets could not penetrate his rock hard flesh. All the while, the male agent took out a PDA-like device. "Battle Cruiser Supernova, get a medical team down to Okinawa, Japan at once! Repeat, get a medical team down to Okinawa, Japan right now!"

Artemis simply laughed at the carnage. Twenty seconds later, a battle cruiser space ship descended upon the Earth, much to his dismay. "Well, Nandaba, we will be sure to meet again." With the blow of a whistle, his Black Vespa came to him, and he rode off.

Naota's eyes began to glow red as he glared at the escaping fiend. Next time we meet, I will kill you with my own hands!

((((section divider))))

Eri was standing again, thanks to the IIB medbots. Both her mother and Naota hugged her, relieved that she was still alive. All three of them were in tears, formerly believing all was lost.

The Mayor of Mabase growled at Amarao, "I don't know what the hell your agency does, but it damn well better involve killing that heartless beast."

Amarao averted his gaze in shame. "I can only capture it, I have no say if it lives or dies."

Shobuo spat in the utmost contempt, "useless organization!"

Suzuka finally got off her daughter, and left the kids alone.

They headed outside of the ship and cuddled on the soft grass behind their cabin, relieved to be alone, relieved to feeling each other's warmth.

"Naota, I've never so frightened in my life. I though for sure I was never going to see you again."

"I felt the same way, I was really sad."

She buried her head in his chest, and whispered, "I like you, Naota-kun."

"Yeah?"

"I'm just kidding," she giggled, "I love you and you know it."

"I love you too, Eri."

He smiled, she smiled. For the time being, they could be happy.

((((section divider))))

In another realm, outside of time and space...

In a dimly lit hall, a massive hall at that, Artemis had an insanely large fist collide with his face, making purple blood erupt from his mouth.

It knocked him down, his ass cratering against the cold metal floor with a great thud.

"You would dare defy me? You would dare use my own weapon against me?" The voice was very deep and most frightening.

"Of course not, my lord! You know I only intended it for Atomsk, for he has been a thorn in your side!"

"You're such a liar!" said an unannounced female voice.

Even though this woman was barely visible due to the encompassing darkness, one could make out short pink hair and yellow eyes.

"My lord," the evil brother of Atomsk begged, "what is this treacherous Rehu doing here?"

"I have assigned her to spy on you. Your demeanor has been suspicious as of late, and thanks to her, I know full well of your mutinous plans."

"How can you trust this lowly Rehu?"

"Silence, you incompetent scum!"

Artemis dared not question any further.

"I am well aware that she is quite deviant and is only out to further herself. Of course, how can I judge? Am I, Overlord of Aesir, any different?"

"No."

"Indeed. Now, Valkyrie Admiral Artemis, since I am such a benevolent ruler, I will spare your life on the condition you pledge your loyalty to me, or suffer the same fate as your brother."

He approached the man hidden in the pitch black shade and knelt before him. "You have my sword, eternal Master of Darkness... Odin."

"Very well. Rehu, I'll let you take care of his corporal punishment."

"What!"

"Doubting my judgment again, Artemis?"

"No, master!"

"Very well. Rehu!"

"Yes, your highness!" The woman, known as Haruko to most, Raharu to a trusted few, gleefully accepted her duty to administer Artemis' physical pain. She unstrapped the Gibson EB-0 from her shoulder as she slowly approached her prey. When she stood before him, she lifted then repeatedly brought the guitar up and down as she laid the smackdown on the younger brother of Atomsk.

In the darkness, Odin grinned with a near sadistic joy as the music of shattered bones and Artemis' screams vibrated against his ear drums.

**End Chapter Three.**


	4. Chapter Four

_Disclaimer_: See first chapter.

**Chapter Four**

Naota, though overjoyed that Eri's life had been spared, he was sure it was nothing more than luck. Thinking there was a huge possibility that she could have been offed, thinking the next encounter with that sociopath would yield tragic results, he felt a vicious, infernal hatred. Hatred for Artemis, the one who tried to kill his lover. Above all else, hatred for himself, for he was unable to protect her.

"I'm so sorry..." Naota lay back on the grass, while Eri comfortably rested her head against his chest.

The girl was confused. "Sorry for what?"

Naota spoke his mind. "Sorry that I was unable to rescue you…I feel so useless."

Eri looked up at him. "Naota, don't say that. I don't except you to protect me from some psychopath that has magic powers."

Naota did not agree. "No. A part of Atomsk is lying dormant inside of me. I should have been able to put up a fight."

"Naota…"

"I just don't think I deserve you. I mean, you make straight A's, you're drug free, you're beautiful, and so much more. On the other hand, I barely manage to pull a D average, I'm addicted to several substances including coke, and I'm just plain lazy. Your parents have every reason to dislike me."

The young Ninamori got up and straddled him. She took his hands in hers, caressing them.

"Eri?"

"Naota-kun, I want to help you. Please, allow me to help you."

"Um, okay."

She smiled. "Good!" The girl stood up and brushed herself off. "You said Haruko left her bass guitar with you, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Maybe you should try swinging it around…"

Naota cocked an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Maybe you'll master it, the same way she did."

The boy shrugged. "I guess anything is possible." Indeed, being witness to some of the zaniest shenanigans, he was pretty much a living testament to the fallacy of all limits.

((((section divider))))

Back in Mabase...

The weekend was over and it was time for some serious training. Monday mid afternoon, Noata aimlessly wielded the Rickenbacker around in the backyard of his family's bakery, trying his best to emulate Haruko's psychotic fighting style.

Eri, Kanchi, Amarao, and Kitsurubami sat down, watching the boy train vigorously. Amarao decided that it would be best to watch over him full time without hindrance, thus he and Kitsurubami took temporary leave from the IIB to do just that.

Eri wooed the boy. "Go Naota! You look like a real champ!"

All the while, the IIB commander grinned down the gigantic, high-tech, rail gun-like weapon in his hands.

((((section divider))))

Flashback: The campsite

After the Battle Cruiser Supernova landed, two medbots, one pushing a nano-powered stretcher, ran out to assist Eri's recovery. A human, who was dressed in orange, full-body armor and had a flattop hairstyle, followed soon after. He saluted, "commander Amarao, sir!"

"Agent Freeman, it seems we're in a bad situation. Kitsurubami and I will need to keep on eye on Mister Nandaba, thus I will leave you in charge of the Interstellar Immigration Bureau for the time being."

"Thank you, sir. I carry out this responsibility with the utmost effort." Agent Freeman saluted again.

Amarao knew his puny weapons were not enough to faze the mighty Artemis. "I would like you to do me a favor, Gordon."

"Yes commander?"

Amarao asked, "could I borrow one of your fancy Black Mesa Tau Cannons?"

"Uh..."

"Pretty please with sugar on top?"

End Flashback.

((((section divider))))

Amarao chuckled to himself as he eyed his precious Tau Cannon. 'Just you wait, Artemis! Tee hee! I look so cool with this, and my eyebrows of course! Ooh, can't forget my totally rad sideburns!' He was indeed full of himself.

((((section divider))))

In the Rehu palace, a ripped man with red hair, battle scars, Ray Bans, black leather pants, steel boots, and a Led Zeppelin T-shirt sat high atop the throne, atop a 100-step flight of stairs. It was Atomsk, space pirate king, assuming his human form. A woman in a tight red and black outfit with white boots and gloves of the same color sat in an adjacent throne. She had pink hair and greenish yellow eyes. She observed the man who was deep in thought.

"What's wrong with you?" Raharu inquired in her usual high-pitched voice.

"I can sense Odin's power growing every day."

Raharu pretended not to see the big deal. "And?"

Atomsk narrowed his eyes as he spoke the grim truth, "that boy is our only hope, yet even he could will never be able to triumph over the dark master."

Raharu shrugged it off. "He hasn't unlocked his true power yet."

Artemis was not done with his speech, however. "It seems Artemis has found both Ragnarok and Excalibur…"

The pink haired wonder growled viciously. "What the hell? Why didn't you tell me he was so close to finding it earlier? You know what this means, right? WE'RE TOTALLY SCREWED!"

"My love," the pirate king spoke with concern, "what has gotten into you."

She mocked innocence in her reply as she raised her hands in mirrored wiper motions. "Nothing at all, I guess I'm just paranoid."

((((section divider))))

Meanwhile, on the moon, Artemis was lying on his back, looking to the stars above. Lying next to him were two swords, one forged from a silver diamond, the other from a black diamond. He smiled, deciding today was a good day to be evil! 'I have both Ragnarok and Excalibur, now nobody can touch me…even Atomsk or that stupid punk of a gatekeeper. Even Odin will have his work cut out for him!'

The suburbia of Mabase was soon in for a hellish ride. Especially those close to the one known as Naota Nandaba.

((((section divider))))

Hours later...

Odin was sitting atop his throne in absolute darkness, as always. When he spotted Raharu approaching closer and closer to the darkness, he addressed her, "what is it, Rehu?"

"My lord, Artemis now has both the Excalibur and Ragnarok in his possession."

The dark lord chuckled. "I already knew that, but I applaud your loyalty none-the-less... Admiral Raharu."

She swiftly knelt before him. "You do me such honor!"

"I feel I can trust you, unlike Artemis or Atomsk."

"I will do whatever you bid of me."

"Indeed you will. Now, for the first step in my plan..."

Odin held all the cards. His power being infinite, Atomsk, Artemis, Raharu, Noata, Medical Meccanica, the Space Police Brotherhood, and the Interstellar Immigration Beareau were all insignificant next to him. However, despite these facts, he had an agenda, but it was unknown to everyone.

**End Chapter Four.**


	5. Chapter Five

_Disclaimer:_ See first chapter.

**Chapter Five**

Artemis was enjoying a peaceful nap on the moon. Indeed, the life of a mutinous Valkyrie serial killer was very tiresome. However, he received a rude awakening as UV rays began to shine in his eyes. 'Fuggin' A!' He shot up from lying on his back. 'Might as well get to work.' He took some time to reflect on the hundreds of IIB ships he destroyed to acquire his new weapons, and emitted a wicked grin. After sheathing both the Ragnarok and Excalibur, he walked roughly six feet to his left and sat down on his Black Vespa. 'Get ready to die, Nandaba!' He revved up the Vespa's engine then flew towards the earth, enthused about the battle to come.

((((section divider))))

Tuesday. The alarm clock on Naota's desk flickered 6:59 AM. One minute later, an irritating buzz filled the room. The boy got up from the bed on the bottom bunk and shut the alarm off. He was tired, groggy like fuggin' hell. He then recalled last night's incident that kept him up until 2:00 AM!

((((section divider))))

Flashback...

The alarm clock on Naota's desk flickered 12:30 AM. Naota was tucked away, sleeping like a baby. A minute or so later, sounds came from the room next door. It almost sounded like someone was jumping on the bed. The young lad's eyes shot open. Upon noticing he had been rudely awakened, he glared into the darkness. 'What's making that noise?' He recalled that Amarao and Kitsurubami were staying with him to keep a close eye on things. Naota tossed and turned and bed, trying to return to slumber. Even trying to muffle out the sound with a pillow did not help.

At 12:38, the bed jumping got louder and louder. Naota groaned. 'What the hell are they doing in there?'

His question would not be answered until 12:42 AM, when a yell of passion sounded through out the Nandaba bakery. "Oh Kitsu, you feel so good!" Several moans, both male and female, followed thereafter.

Naota had a massive frown on his profile. 'Stupid, immature grownups.'

End flashback...

((((section divider))))

The boy sank back to bed. "I'm not going to school today," he muttered in his breath. He laid on his back, staring at the bottom of the top bunk. For some reason, he got the phrase _unfamiliar ceiling: the beast_ stuck in his head. Probably something he saw in one of Kamon's favorite animation franchises. The boy then faintly remembered his dad's hot selling book, _The Mysteries of EVA – The Ultimate Guide to Neon Genesis Evangelion._

He didn't have much more time to think when his dad knocked on his door. "Nao, breakfast."

((((section divider))))

Naota entered the dining area. Shigekuni and Kamon sat at the left side, Kitsurubami and Amarao at the other, while Kanchi was at the head of the table.

The boy walked to the far side of the table and plopped down, eyeing the food. Their breakfast consisted of Miso soup, grilled fish, and steamed rice.

"Sleep well?" Kamon inquired.

Naota's gaze met with his father's, and he sighed with contempt. He averted his gaze to both Amarao and Kitsurubami. "No, I didn't… thanks to them."

Amarao and Kitsurubami knew what he meant, and they both blushed.

Kamon swiftly stood up. "Ah ha!" The animation suddenly switched to Manga form! "You two were fooly coolying, weren't you?"

They forced a smile, both fidgeting under the pressure of people's stares…except Naota, who couldn't really care less.

Kamon's profile emitted an unusually large grin. "You were Fooly Coolying! I knew it!" A very depressing look over took his profile. "Oh, why can't I ever get any luck? Why can't I fooly cooly too? Fooly cooly, FOOLY COOLY!"

Kiturubami looked down, trying to avert her gaze from everyone. "It's not that big of a deal."

Naota's dad shook with rage… either that, or excitement. "No big deal, you say? NO BIG DEAL?"

The scene switched back to animation. Naota hurried to scarf down all the food he possibly could. He just couldn't stand to hang around these people when it involved some stupid, immature innuendo.

((((section divider))))

Naota went for a walk. The surrounding world was nothing but a haze to him. He reached inside the left pocket of his JNCOs and took out his pack of Never Knows Best-brand cigarettes and a gold, dragon-shaped torch lighter. Upon lighting up, he inhaled the smoke, savoring the flavor and the warmth. 'I don't have anything else to live for, just my cancer sticks, alcohol, and cocaine.' He was depressed about something. 'It's not like anyone appreciates me anyway. My father and grandfather don't talk to me about anything, except their perverted fantasies. Tasuku rarely writes to me anymore, Masashi and Gaku moved away, Haruko was using me, Mamimi was under a spell that made her think I was my brother, and Eri…' He thought hard. 'I don't want to drag her into a life of delinquency… it's best if we don't see each other anymore.'

When he walked by sewer entrance near the train tracks, the sound of sniffles filled his ear. He looked down the concrete stairwell, and what he saw took him by surprise. "Eri?"

The class representative, in a traditional Japanese schoolgirl uniform, was crouched in the corner of the narrow passage, knees propped up and her head resting against them. She slowly looked up and saw him running to her aide. She forced a shy smile. "Naota…"

'Why is she skipping school?' The biggest delinquent of Mabase Senior High could see the tears in her eyes. "What happened?"

She sniffled again before she spoke. "It's my parents…"

Naota gazed upon her thoughtfully. "Um, what about them?"

"They're getting divorced." Fresh tears began to stream again.

The young man knew this would not be a good time to break up with her. "I'm sorry." He turned his back to her. "I guess I should leave you alone."

"No!"

He turned around, and met her gaze. "I'm not sure if…"

She interrupted him, "you're all I have left. Please don't leave me!" Her voice lowered to a barely audible whisper, "don't leave me."

It hit him in the stomach like a knife. 'I can't believe I thought of dumping her! You're really stupid, Naota! Really fucking stupid!' Naota's guilt had begun to swallow him whole.

"There's nothing left for us here."

"Huh?"

She got up, wiping her tears. Her gaze met his steadily. It was as if she had something really important to tell him. "Let's runaway together…you and me."

"Um, where too?"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Foolish children!" Before she could answer, a sinister aura infested the atmosphere.

Naota could see the horror in Eri's eyes. He knew that voice. His eyes were narrowed when he turned around to face him. Their guest was standing at the top of the stairwell. "Artemis…"

The man in black was smiling. "I have a surprise for you." He had two iron sheaths strapped around his back, and he pulled out his two new swords. "Allow me to introduce my good friends, Ragnarok and Excalibur. With these, I am invulnerable!"

Naota looked back to Eri. He whispered, "don't worry, I'll protect you this time."

She merely hummed due to the fact she was petrified.

He turned back to face Artemis with a grin. "How would you like to see my friend?" A horn began to grow from the boy's head.

Artemis knew what this meant. "I see your N-O channel is reactivating. This is most welcoming!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I need to test the power of these blades, and seeing that your dormant power surpasses my own, you should prove to be a sufficient test!"

Naota scowled, "you know what? You're a fucking douche!"

The villian chuckled. "Do not say such harsh things. After all, I'm willing to spare your life if you join me in my conquest of all things."

Naota's confident smile emerged as a horrific obsidian light tore through his horn. "I'm sorry, but it seems I have to decline your offer." What came through the portal? A black replica of 1961 Gibson EB-Zero! He grabbed hold of the guitar's neck, ready to do battle.

Suddenly, a couple of high-impact lasers came crashing into Artemis' back, but they reflected off of him harmlessly. He turned to his attackers, who were standing about thirty feet behind him. "Commander Amarao and Captain Kitsurubami, how nice of you to stop by. I see you have some new toys, but it won't be enough!"

Naota saw this as an opportune moment. He jumped seven or so feet into the air and brought the butt of the Gibson down on the back of Artemis's skull as hard as he possibly could. The sheer force of the blow caused an explosive shockwave… but it wasn't enough!

Artemis turned back to Naota with a near sadistic smile gracing his features. "Is that the best you can do?"

Naota, Eri, Amarao, and Kitsurubami looked on in fear. As long this monster held on to both Excalibur and Ragnarok, he would be virtually prone to any attack.

**End Chapter Five.**


	6. Chapter Six

_Disclaimer: _See first chapter.

**Chapter Six**

Previously on _THE RETURN OF ATOMSK_, Naota had used his entire mite, as well as a Gibson EB Zero replica, to deliver a massive blow to the butt of Artemis's head. The result: NO EFFECT! Artemis, whom acquired God-like status, intended to destroy the young boy, as well as his loved ones...

...and eat them for lunch.

((((section divider))))

Artemis snickered at the boy's futile attempt at injuring him. "It's hard to imagine I was once weak enough to be killed by such an attack, but no longer. With the Ragnarok and Excalibur in my possession, I will be able to rule this ent…" _POW!_ "That fuggin' hurt! Who the hell did that?"

Artemis looked down at the ground. "A baseball? SOMEBODY THREW A BASEBALL AT ME? THE NERVE!" _SMACK!_ Another baseball hit Artemis square in the nose, making him bleed. 'A sniper perhaps? One of Atomsk's goons? The IIB? It doesn't matter….the force is strong with this one.'

"Hey, it's not nice to pick on little kids." It was the voice of a mysterious man.

Naota was in disbelief. 'Could it be? No way...'

Artemis scowled, infuriated by this skilled sniper. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

This guy was a cocky man. "The role model of pint-sized athletes everywhere!"

The mutinous Valkyrie was growing impatient. "Reveal yourself, coward!"

"Sure, why not?"

A shadow loomed over Artemis and he noticed this too late. When he looked up, he saw a good-sized man on the verge of vertically jump kicking him with both feet. 'Oh shit…'

_PLUNK!_ This young man drove Artemis face first into the ground after a hard kick.

Noata could not be happier for this helping hand. "TASUKU!"

Tasuku was much larger than the average oriental man. He stood six feet with 22" biceps. Attire was his New York Yankees uniform. He also sported a 38" long, aluminum Louisville Slugger in his right hand. Turning to Naota, he gave him the thumbs up. "Hey runt! Long time no see!"

Artemis slowly got up, purple blood oozing from his nose and mouth. "How the hell could a regular human do this? IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!"

Tasuku smirked. "During the off season, I took martial arts lessons from Hado sensei Ken Masters and magic lessons from Black Mage. Also been filling up on a lot of Cell Tech and Nitro Tech." He turned to face Naota and smiled. "As soon as Kamon told me that you were in trouble, I got here as fast as I could."

The evil brother of Atomsk scoffed at this development. 'I had no idea Street Fighter and Final Fantasy were based on a true stories. This is bad!'

Tasuku turned back to Artemis. "Come on, big man! Let's get this party started."

Artemis was enraged by this guy's confidence. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He charged at the opposition, and brought both the Ragnarok and Excalibur down as hard as he could…

Amarao was amazed by the jock's agility, "NO WAY, HE VANISHED!"

Artemis growled in frustration. "Every time I gain a new level of power, someone else has to come along and surpass me! What the fuck is up with this BULLSHIT?"

Tasuku hovered fifteen or so meters in the air. "Looking for me?"

The mutinous ex-Valkyrie Admiral was not happy about any of this. "GRRRRRRRRRRR!"

The Baseball ace didn't have time to waste, deciding it was time to end the little skirmish sooner than later. He yelled to Naota, Eri, and the IIB agents, "best take cover, 'cuz the roof on this joint is about to be set on FIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE!"

Naota, Eri, Amarao, and Kitsurubami ran down to the sewer, not questioning him at all.

Meanwhile, a green energy field surrounded Tasuku as he charged up for a massive attack.

Artemis did not like what he sensed. 'Oh fuck, he's going to cast the spell of all spells!'

Tasuka shouted an incantation, "forces of mother nature, embedded with the power of Demon Lord Chaos himself: NUKE!"

All Artemis could do was yell out, "FUCK THIIIIIIIII…"

_KABOOM!_ A somewhat compact mushroom cloud of fire engulfed an entire mile radius, totally vaporizing Artemis.

((((section divider))))

Minutes later…

Tasuku looked around him after the smoke cleared. "Oops." In addition to Artemis being vanquished, a few city blocks were left in ruins by his spell. He sighed out of embarrassment. "Heh, guess I don't know my own strength."

((((section divider))))

At the Rehu palace, Raharu was ready to put her scheming into action. "Looks like it's time for me to round up the cattle!"

Atomsk smirked. "How will you do that? They're far too powerful for you…"

Raharu pondered her situation. The pirate king did not see her nails extending into four-inch claws. "Sorry, love. This is just something I just have to do." Without further ado, the pink haired wonder plunged her razer sharp claw into Atomsk's heart, leaving him speechless. "By the way, I never loved you. The only one I love…IS ME! WITH YOUR FULL POWER AT MY DISPOSAL, MY POWER SHALL BE GREAT ENOUGH TO TAKE CARE OF THEM!" As soon as she was done gloating, she said one last thing, "by the way, I've been working undercover for the master of darkness, Overlord Odin, all this time!"

His face shifted in horrified disbelief right before he croaked.

She laughed as the bloodied, mingled corpse of Atomsk fell to the floor. At the same time, black bat wings sprouted from her upper back. "Watch out Nandaba brothers, I am coming for you both! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

With Atomsk and Artemis dead, there were less people who posed any threat to the almighty Odin. Now, Raharu is ready to head for earth and do combat against the Naota and Tasuku in order to fulfill the dark lord's plan. Will she succeed? Will she eventually turn on her master? So many questions will be left unanswered as the next chapter will be the finale and leave off in a cliffhanger!

**End Chapter Six.**


	7. Final Chapter

_Disclaimer:_ See first chapter.

**FINAL CHAPTER**

_Static:-P_

"We interrupt this regularly scheduled program for a frightening announcement."

_Notes_: Many Thanks! Thanks to all of those that reviewed. Thanks to the FLCL Fan Fiction Community, especially Crobdan and Takkun19, for keeping it insane, the way it should be. Thanks to Studio GAINAX, for making animation franchises deeper than the ocean. Oh yeah, due to the excessive profane language, I decided to be nice and censor the content!

"We now return to our regularly scheduled program."

_More static:-P_

((((section divider))))

Previously on the Return of Atomsk: Tasuku had finally made a return to Mabase. Once he heard the news of the evil Artemis, he rushed back home to assist his younger brother as fast as he could. As he was aware that the previous battle was just the beginning, he would be there for his brother in future endeavors. Tasuku has also donated his hundreds of millions of dollars to his family, and they would forever be rich! Now on with the fraggin' story...

With Tasuku back at home, things quickly got back to normal. Naota and Tasuka would get together, almost daily, especially at 8:00 PM, to watch Uranium on Fuse and get stoned.

Eri rested her head of comfortably against Naota's lap as the brothers watched an onslaught of death metal, black metal, and thrash music videos. Currently, they were watching a music video by old school thrash legends SLAYER.

TV: Awakened I have become!

Noata took a puff of a marijuana laced cigar. "Damn, this is some good weed!"

TV: Light now slips away!

Tasuku nodded. "It's known as Black Lotus. From Jamaica, best stuff you can get."

TV: Manipulate your mind!

Ninamori fumed internally. 'I hate this smell.'

TV: Darkness is my slave!

As if on queue, Kamon stepped into the room. In one hand, a plate of chopped citrus and pineapple. The other, two bottles of sake. "Gentlemen, it's time to enhance that high of yours!"

TV: Taste the sins of Hell!

The Nandaba brothers simultaneously cheered, "YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

TV: The blood that I so crave!

Naota, Tasuka, and Kamon passed around the blunt, while in taking the citrus, pineapple, shots of sake.

TV: The last thing that you see!

The class rep stood up. "Excuse me, I've gotta use the restroom."

TV: Is the hunger in my eyes!

Her lover replied, "um, okay."

TV (video jockey): (beep!) YEAH! (beep)ing Slayer, man. Totally (beep!)-ing cool. Make sure you buy all their albums so you can be one with Satan, baby. (beep) yeah!

After she left the room. Tasuku shook his head. "Ninamori seems miffed."

TV: Our next video is from the newest Cannibal Corpse album, The Wretched Spawn! It's coming at you, right after this commercial break!

Naota looked on expressionlessly. "Yeah..."

TV (advertisement): Are you tired of getting ridiculed by those more brutaller metallers?

Tasuku, being the player extraordinaire he was, guessed what was wrong. "If you care for her, you'll quit the habit."

TV: That's okay, because now is your chance to out-brutalize them! Pre-order the new Suffocation album, Souls to Deny, right the (beep!) right now!

"NAO! Listen to Tasuku, he knows everything about women!" Kamon pointed out.

TV: With this album in your collection, there will be none more brutal than you! And don't forget to check out Suffocation live...

The voice of reason inside Naota's head agreed. "You're right." He stood up and exited the living room to seek out his lover.

TV: ...on tour with Skinless, Dying Fetus, and Mortician!

((((section divider))))

Naota knocked on the restroom door. "Eri, I'm sorry. I should be trying to quit."

"Oh, Noata. Come in."

"Is it safe?"

"Yes..."

Naota popped his head first, then his entire body. "Um, I think I'm REALLY gonna try quitting... now."

The young lady smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. I can't have my husband frying his brain cells."

The boy blushed for all he was worth.

Eri stood up from the toilet and wrapped her arms around him. "What are your thoughts on having intercourse?"

Naota shivered. "Um, what do you mean?"

Ninamori sniffled. "I want be to be with you forever Naota..."

"Uh..."

Tears began to stream down the girl's cheeks. "I don't ever want to break up with you. I've known your for over ten years...you're not only my boyfriend, you're my best friend."

"Gee, thanks."

"I want to share something with you... and only you."

"What's that?"

"I want..."

((((section divider))))

Meanwhile…

"They've been in there for a while." Tasuku grinned evilly. "I bet the love birds are fooly coolying."

TV (music video): SPAWN OF THE WRETCHED, BORN OF THE RAPED!

_The setting switched to manga form!_

Kamon went into his crazy daze. "Fooly Cooly, FOOLY COOLY! WHY CAN'T I FOOLY COOLY TOO?"

TV: SPAWN OF THE MURDERING BEASTS OF HATE!

Shigekuni snickered as he entered the room. "I wish I was still Naota's age. I NEED FOOLY COOLY!"

TV: SPAWN OF THE WRETCHED, (beep!) DEFILE!

Suddenly, they heard a flabbergasted male scream. "YOU WANT TO HAVE SEX RIGHT (beep!)-ing NOW?"

Another scream sounded, this one female. "WHY THE (beep!) NOT?"

_The setting switch backed to animation._

'Those kids are crazy,' Tasuku decided.

((((section divider))))

7 AM. Naota's eyes slowly opened. He felt surprisingly warm…as if he were absorbing body heat from someone else!

"So, it wasn't just a dream," he whispered as his eyes trailed along the naked form of Eri. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was, or more accurately, how sexalicious she was.

The young Ninamori slowly regained consciousness from her sleep. "Good Morning, Naota." She sat up and kissed her lover.

He kissed her back. "Morning, Eri."

Eri smiled with a hint of mischief. "You were great last night."

Naota smiled too. "Not as good as you."

The both laughed… then silence.

They embraced, enjoying the warmth emanating from their nakedness.

Miss Eri Ninamori whispered, "I love you."

Mister Naota Nandaba whispered back, "I love you more."

Naota Nandaba and Eri Ninamori's relationship at last was taken to the next level.

((((section divider))))

Deep in Space, a certain woman riding on a certain yellow Vespa traveled at light speeds. 'It won't be too long now, the only ones capable of defeating me will be dead! THEN I WILL BE FREE TO RULE THIS UNIVERSE! NOT EVEN ODIN WILL BE ABLE TO STOP ME!'

Is Ninamori pregnant? Is Kitsurubami pregnant? Will it be a boy or a girl? Will Mamimi ever make an appearance? Will the dark lord's plan be revealed? Will it matter if Haruko (beep!)-ing destroys the entire universe? Find out in the sequel; _The Revenge of Raharu: The Earth In Deep Poo!_

**THE END.**


End file.
